Getting Snappy
by Iris Amelia
Summary: I have returned to the FOP section with a new fic!! =D!! Read and Review..hopefully it's amusing. "Getting Snappy"--Timmy looks awful for Picture Day, but when he DOES look good, does it go to his head?


Getting Snappy A Fairly OddParents fic by Jessie-R  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Rocks!! I do not own these Fairies and Friends. They all belong to Butch Hartman--don't forget to praise Steve Marmel too! Don't forget Guy Moon!  
  
[Scene 1: Timmy's Room]  
  
{Timmy is sleeping in his bed, snoring away. Suddenly, his alarm clock goes off violently. Timmy groans, realizing how loud the clock is, and swipes it. He hits it, and it falls to the ground}  
  
Clock: OW!  
  
{Timmy shoots upright in his bed}  
  
Timmy: HUH?!  
  
{The alarm clock turns out to be Cosmo, who is dizzy. Cosmo coos as he watches little birds encircle his head}  
  
Cosmo: (dizzily) I'm back on the barn..and I see chickens...  
  
Timmy: Cosmo!! You know what time it is?! You know I HATE alarm clocks, especially when I'm sposeda be sleeping!  
  
Wanda: (appears of Timmy's head) But Timmy! You aren't "sposeda be sleeping" now! It's Monday morning!  
  
Timmy: Monday?! (jumps out of his bed and runs to his bathroom)  
  
Cosmo: (appears next to Timmy) What's so bad about Monday, sport? It's before Tuesday, right after Sunday--  
  
Timmy: (as he checks his eyes, teeth, face, etc.) I look HORRIBLE!!  
  
Cosmo: Just because your teeth are shiny, your hair's a mess, and your eyes are red doesn't mean you look horrible..it means you look AWFUL! {A scream is heard and Timmy's mirror breaks in front of him}  
  
Timmy: Ughh..  
  
Wanda: (nervously) I think you look fine, Timmy!  
  
Timmy: I wouldn't look like this if I didn't sleep well! You guys HAD to play Jumbo Scrabble last night?!  
  
Wanda: I thought it was fun...  
  
[Flashback:]  
  
Cosmo: I'll spell out 'dog'! Whee!!  
  
{Timmy blinks as Cosmo drops jumbo sized squares, spelling out the word 'DOG'. Wanda laughs}  
  
Wanda: MY turn! I spell, 'antidisestablishmentarialism'!  
  
{Timmy gasps, seeing a shadow cast over him and the floor rumbles. He lets out a scream, flailing his arms}  
  
Timmy: NOOO!!!  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Timmy: Don't you know what day it is?!  
  
Cosmo: Well, DUH! MON-day!  
  
Timmy: Not just that, Cosmo! It's Picture Day!  
  
Cosmo: Cool! So now there are 8 days in a week?  
  
Wanda: Oooh...P-Picture Day...isn't that..?  
  
Timmy: (flatly) Yeah. And on EVERY picture day, Mom and Dad get...(even more flat) ecstatic.  
  
[Scene 2: The Kitchen]  
  
{Mom is shaking some maracas, wearing a flamboyant outfit of orange and green. She is shrieking with a Mexican accent, and at the same time, flipping pancakes. Dad is wearing a fruit hat, mambo-ing into the Kitchen}  
  
Mom: All right!  
  
Dad: (to a Conga beat) It's go-nna-be Picture Day! It's go-nna-be Picture Day!  
  
Mom: Pancake, honey?  
  
Dad: I'm too excited to eat. (looks at Mom's pancakes) But I'll make an exception for you, honey!  
  
{Mom giggles and Timmy walks in, then hops into his chair for breakfast}  
  
Timmy: Good morning?  
  
Dad: You mean, 'Buenos Dias!', Tiger! Ready for Picture Day at school?  
  
Timmy: I...guess...so.  
  
Mom: Oh, Timmy, you make us proud everyday! Filling us with so much pride..  
  
Dad: That's right! (as he pours himself 'Pride Cereal', nodding) So much pride...make me proud, son, and smile a big one for me!  
  
Timmy: Heh..right, Dad. {Timmy exits}  
  
Mom: (gasps) Honey! You haven't eaten my pancakes!  
  
Dad: (with tears in his eyes) I'm just filled with so much Pride!  
  
{{Outside}}  
  
Timmy: Guys, isn't there ANY way you can make me look good!  
  
Cosmo: (as a squirrel) Of course there is, Timmy!  
  
Wanda: (also as a squirrel) That's right! We'll make you looking spec- tacular in just a few seconds!  
  
Timmy: Well, hurry! (turns to the street) The bus is coming ANY second!  
  
Cosmo: One Looking-Good spell, comin' up!  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up and glow, and a 'Poof!' smoke-bubble appears. Timmy is shimmering, wearing a cool new suit, shoes, and a pair of hot sunglasses. His hair is combed, his teeth are wait, and he looks pretty snarky}  
  
Cosmo: You look snarky!  
  
Wanda: What does that mean?  
  
Cosmo: I dunno but it rhymes with 'sharky', right?  
  
Timmy: I look awesome!! (looks at his arms, then eyes his shoes) Fantastic!!  
  
Wanda: You likey?  
  
Cosmo: Yay!  
  
Timmy: Thanks, guys! And off I go to Picture Day! (hops onto the bus, but twirls around fancily with a pose before he does)  
  
[Scene 3: At Dimmsdale Elementary]  
  
{Kids are seen at their lockers, chatting, but a door slam is heard. Everyone gasps, seeing a figure step in. It is a very tall and handsome Timmy Turner}  
  
Girl 1: Who's that? Girl 2: (swoons) My future husband.. {A group of guys mutter in jealousy as Timmy walks by proudly}  
  
AJ: So then I said, quantum isn't a quantity! It's a science!  
  
Chester: (laughs hard) ...I don't get it.  
  
Timmy: Hey, Guys. (waves at them)  
  
Chester: Timmy?! You look positively popular!  
  
AJ: No, he doesn't! He looks outrageously out of sight!  
  
Timmy: I HAD to look my best for Picture Day.  
  
Chester: Eh, I could care less about Picture Day.The flash reflects off of my braces anyway.  
  
AJ: I look just fine. Here. (takes out a wallet, showing a row of school pictures. Every picture looks exactly alike.)  
  
Timmy: Cool! Well, I gotta go. I got a picture to take. (walks off)  
  
Chester: See ya, Dude! So...(turns to AJ) Quantum is..?  
  
AJ: (slaps his forehead)  
  
{Timmy walks down the hall and a girl looks up; it is none other than [the lovely and popular] Trixie Tang, and her eyes widen. She slams her locker door shut, then skips to Timmy}  
  
Trixie: Timmy TURNER?  
  
Timmy: Huh? (looks at Trixie) Oh! Uhh, well--  
  
Trixie: Timmy's awful sweet and all, but you're TOO CUTE to be HIM!!  
  
Timmy: Ain't it the truth.  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda appear as small lizards on the floor, by Timmy's feet}  
  
Wanda: Uh oh...I smell a loss of individuality..  
  
Cosmo: I smell cheese!  
  
Trixie: So what's your name?  
  
Timmy: Uh...Jack. (smirks)  
  
Trixie: Jack WHAT?  
  
Timmy: Jack...Tur...ning. Jack Turning!  
  
Trixie: Oooh...nice. I'll guess I'll see ya around...Jack. (winks at Timmy, then walks down the hallway)  
  
Timmy: Hahah...gues so.  
  
Wanda: Oh no! Thanks to his good looks, he's starting to forget who he REALLY is!!  
  
Cosmo: NO! Timmy has amnesia?!  
  
{Timmy enters the screening room smugly, then sits in a chair. A bored looking (and not to mention old-looking) woman stands behind an old-shutter camera. She blinks, seeing Timmy, and stars fill her eyes}  
  
Photographer: Finally! Someone worth taking pictures of!! (lets her hair go loose and grins, then takes lots of pictures)  
  
Photographer: Give me flair! Essence!! Passion!! FUN!  
  
{Timmy poses again and again, winking every time. He flexes his muscles and smiles a bright smile. The photographer squeals with glee, clapping her hands}  
  
Photographer: I can't wait to get these developed! Mr. Turner, I think you'll be a star!  
  
Timmy: Huh? A star? {{"A star" echoes, and Timmy's eyes are now filled with stars}}  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Scene 4: At Timmy's House/Living Room]  
  
Mom: My Timmy's a star!!  
  
Dad: I know! My Timmy's a star too! I KNEW that one day, Picture Day will help us retire earlier!  
  
{Cosmo growls, rolling his eyes. He watches the TV, as a green pillow. Chet Ubetcha is on TV, yakking about Timmy, the newest and hottest pre-teen star}  
  
Chet: As you can see, we have a new star among Dimmsdale! Moooove on over, Leo, Jack Turning has come to light!  
  
{A shot of Timmy (or rather, Jack) is seen, smiling. Timmy waves to the crowd, blowing kisses, winking at teenage girls}  
  
Wanda: (also as a pillow) He's only 10!  
  
Cosmo: That's right! He's supposed to blow kisses at US first!  
  
Wanda: Hmm..(disappears with a 'Poof!')  
  
{Cosmo disappears too, leaving Mom and Dad watching TV}  
  
{Wanda reappears floating above Timmy's bed, followed by Cosmo}  
  
Wanda: We have to show Timmy what he's become!  
  
Cosmo: How do we do that?! Timmy won't look at anything..except for a mirror.  
  
Wanda: (gasps) That's it!  
  
Cosmo: What's it?  
  
Wanda: I have an idea...and I think it'll work!  
  
Cosmo: Well, if you can think, then it's bound to work, Wanda!  
  
{They both disappear again with 'Gone Again!'}  
  
[Scene 5: Dimmsdale Studio, Baby! Yeah! *Yes, that's the title of the location.*]  
  
{Timmy/Jack is having make-up applied to his face, his fingernails filed, and eyebrows plucked at the same time by make-up artists. Timmy yawns out of boredom, then sighs. He now has a strangely deeper voice}  
  
Timmy: Gee...WHEN is the photo shoot, huh? I'm sure Speilberg never dealt with this junk.  
  
Make-Up Artist #1: That's because he was a DIRECTOR, Mr. Turning.  
  
Timmy: He was? Oh. Oh, okay then.  
  
{Cosmo and Wanda appear as lipstick, then appear over Timmy when the artists disappear. Timmy blinks, shielding his eyes}  
  
Timmy: Who are YOU? And get out of my way, PLEASE. You're in my tanning light.  
  
Wanda: The question REALLY is, who are YOU, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: It's JACK, Miss...Floating-Lady-Special-Effects-Girl. Now GET OUT, or I'm calling security. (puts on sunglasses and sighs)  
  
Wanda: Arghh..  
  
Cosmo: (gasps) That's not the Timmy we know! He-he-he--(wails) he's not even wearing his silly pink hat!  
  
Timmy: I wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing that. It's poor fashion sense. It would tarnish my perfect good looks, meaning, my perfect popularity.  
  
Wanda: You know, that musn't be disturbed. (gasps) I think your forehead is shiny!  
  
Timmy: What?! Where!? Darn Maxi Facter...(growls) Give me a mirror!  
  
Wanda: My pleasure! (makes a mirror appear, sparkling with fairy dust, then hands it to Timmy) Take a look for yourself!  
  
{Timmy snatches the mirror and smiles in it, but his eyes widen. His reflection is an ugly, horrible looking ogre, with bloodshot eyes and warts on his face. His hair lost its sheen, and his nails were ugly and brittle. Timmy lets out a horrified scream, clutching the mirror. The reflection screams too, scaring Timmy to bits. Wanda smiles as Timmy falls over, still clutching the mirror}  
  
Cosmo: Ohmigosh!! You killed Timmy! Wanda!!  
  
Wanda: No, I didn't Cosmo!  
  
Cosmo: Okay. He fainted?  
  
Wanda: Precisely! That was a magical mirror that lets someone look at who he or she is on the INSIDE. (picks up the mirror and looks in it; she sees a slim woman with long, magenta-colored hair) (giggles) I'm a babe!  
  
Cosmo: Oooh! Lemme see me!! (takes the mirror) Huh?  
  
{Wanda looks at Cosmo's reflection. Cosmo's appearance didn't change at all}  
  
Wanda: Well, what do you know! You must be silly inside AND out!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! Now I know I'm twice as funny!  
  
Timmy: (stirs)..  
  
Wanda: Timmy?  
  
{Timmy's appearance goes back to normal. He shrinks, then has a silly pink hat on his head. Timmy sits up and moans}  
  
Timmy: What...happened?  
  
Wanda: My magic mirror made you realize what you turned into INSIDE. The inside was what counts, you know!  
  
Timmy: But YUCK!! I was ickier than VICKY was! With the exception of a big black hole for a heart!  
  
Wanda: Now do you see that looks don't matter?  
  
Timmy: You're right! And I'll prove it to you that I learned my lesson!  
  
Cosmo: Really? How?  
  
Timmy: (grins)  
  
[Scene 6: Timmy's House/Kitchen]  
  
{Mom and Dad are looking over some photos}  
  
Mom: Who IS this?!  
  
Dad: That's not my hot son! Where's my hot son!?  
  
Mom: We like these retake pictures, Timmy...but where are the old ones?  
  
Timmy: Ohh..they're somewhere. (winks at Cosmo and Wanda, who are salt/pepper shakers)  
  
Cosmo: I also put that mirror to good use too!  
  
Wanda: You what?!  
  
Cosmo: So Vicky can REflect on her past!  
  
{{Scene-switch: Vicky's House}}  
  
Vicky: Oh, Jack!! Marry me!! You're so cool and lovely!! Hey, what's this mirror doing here? (looks into it, then screams, fainting)  
  
{{Back at Timmy's House}}  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: (laughs)  
  
Vicky: (moans)..  
  
  
  
END! 


End file.
